A love that could not be shared
by Jamester7
Summary: Adam and Bianca had there differences back than. But when Bianca comes clean to Adam will something happen or will a jealous Drew get in the way of there happiness... Alot of Badam and some Eclare... Might change to rated T later...
1. Chapter 1

Adam's pov:

I was walking in the halls of degrassi late for my first period class when I bumped into someone and we both fell.

"I'm so sorry" I said.  
>"No, it's okay" Said a familiar voice.<p>

I looked up to see Bianca DeSousa with tears running down her face.

"Bianca" I said.

She picked her head up and was shocked that it was me.

"Adam" Said Bianca.

I picked up the rest of my books and hers and handed them to her and walked away. While I was walking I heard foot steps behind me and someone grab me and turned me to face them. I came face to face with Bianca.

"Yes" I said.  
>"I'm sorry for what I did before" Replied Bianca.<br>"Bianca, you and Drew broke up there is no need to be nice anymore" I said.  
>"I no, but I need to get this out to you" Said Bianca looking scared or nervous.<br>"Okay, what is it?" I asked trying to have her get to the point.  
>"I always liked you and when I found out you were a ftm I still liked you, but my mom hates people like that so to make her happy I pretended to hate you" Bianca sighed.<br>"Thanks for telling me" I replied.  
>"Yeah, but I wish I could go back and change what I did, my mom doesn't even know I exist anyway" Bianca said.<br>"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.  
>"My mom got a new husband and she is pregnant by him and she barley no's I exist anymore" Bianca looked like she was going to cry.<br>"I'm sorry" I replied.  
>"No, it's okay" Bianca wiped away her tears.<p>

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I was already a half hour late. I turned to Bianca.

"If you want we can blow off first period" I said trying to be nice.  
>"I'd like that but you don't have to" Replied Bianca.<br>"I want to" I said.

She smiled at me and nodded. We walked to the library were we saw some other kids, but the library was pretty much empty. We sat in the back where no one would see us. I got out a comic and I started to read while Bianca filed her nails. I saw Bianca looking at me.

"Adam" Said Bianca.  
>"Hm" I said getting into my comic.<p>

She took the comic and put it on the table and made me face her.

"There is something you need to no" Said Bianca.  
>"Okay" I said trying to get her to go to the point.<br>"When I started dating Drew it was to get closer to you, but then I started to fall for him but I still liked you" Replied Bianca.  
>"So you used Drew" I said.<br>"Basically" Replied Bianca.  
>"Okay" I said.<br>"Okay, thank god I got that off my chest" Replied Bianca.

I nodded and got back to my comic. We were there for a half hour until the bell rang. I told Bianca bye and I walked out of the library. I bumped into my friends Clare and Eli who were being all couply.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" They replied.<br>"Where were you at?" Asked Clare.

I had class with her.

"Oh, I skipped with someone" I said.  
>"Who rocky?" Asked Eli smirking.<br>"Bianca" I said looking down.  
>"What?" Asked Clare.<p>

I told them the story and by the end Clare had a smile and Eli looked confused. Figures.

"Aw! That's so sweet" Said Clare.  
>"Thanks" I replied.<br>"Soon you might have a lady and we could double date" Said Eli pulling Clare closer to him.  
>"Yeah and I could stop being disgusted by you to" I said looking at them.<p>

Eli smirked at me and he pulled Clare into a kiss and I started making gagging noises.

"You too disgust me" I said.  
>"Sucks to be you" Chuckled Eli and Clare hit his stomach.<br>"Ha! Eli got hit by his girlfriend" I teased.  
>"Shut up, I got to get my baby to class" Eli put his arm around Clare.<br>"Bye love birds" I replied.

Eli and Clare walked off. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to class.

**A/N: this story was requested by fwfrefre. If you want me to do a story PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca's pov:

I was outside after school waiting for Adam to come out. I saw Drew walking over to me but I just pretended to act like he wasn't there.

"Hey Bianca" Said Drew when he reached me.  
>"Drew" I said not caring.<br>"Can we talk?" Asked Drew.  
>"Nope" I replied.<br>"Why not?" Asked Drew.  
>"I have nothing to say" I replied.<br>"Please, 2 minutes" Said Drew.  
>"Make it quick".<br>"Okay Bianca I'm sorry that we are broken up it's just I couldn't take it" Said Drew.  
>"Okay and I'm fine with it, I was just using you to make someone else jealous" I replied with a smile.<br>"What?" Asked Drew he sounded hurt.  
>"Yup, now your 2 minutes are up" I said.<p>

Drew walked away. I waited on the steps until I saw Adam come out with Eli and Clare. I walked over there.

"Hey Adam can we talk?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure" He said.<p>

I walked over to where I was sitting and Adam followed me.

"What did you need to talk about?" Asked Adam.  
>"Do you want to maybe go on a date this saturday?" I asked nervous.<p>

Adam looked shocked.

"I had plans with Eli this saturday but maybe we could double you no him and Clare and you and I?" Asked Adam.  
>"Sure, sounds good" I smiled.<br>"Okay, we'll meet you at the dot at 8 is that okay?" Asked Adam.  
>"Sure, see you there" I replied.<p>

Adam nodded. I smiled at him one last time and I walked to my car and got in and drove off.

Adam's pov:

I walked back over to Eli and Clare.

"What was that about?" Asked Clare.  
>"She asked me on a date this saturday" I replied.<br>"We have plans" Said Eli.  
>"I know but can we double date?" I asked with a smile.<p>

Eli and Clare looked at each other.

"Fine, your lucky you have a date" Eli said.  
>"Thank you, you and I will meet Clare and Bianca there at 8" I said.<br>"Okay" Replied Eli.  
>"Sure" Clare said.<p>

We walked to Eli's hearse and he drove us home. Hopefully saturday goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

*Saturday*

Bianca's pov:

I got dressed into a mid-thigh red dress that had thin straps. I put on black heels and I straightened my hair. I put on some lite make up and looked in the mirror. I grabbed my black hand bag and put what I needed in there. I grabbed my car keys and I walked to my car. I drove to the dot. When I walked in I saw Clare. She had on a blue mid-thigh dress that ties around the neck with blue heels and her hair was straight and in a short pony tail. I walked over to her and she went wide eye.

"Damn Bianca" She said.  
>"Do I look okay?" I asked spinning around.<br>"You look perfect" Replied Clare.  
>"Thanks" I smiled sitting across from her.<br>"So you have a thing for Adam?" She asked with a smile.  
>"Yeah" I blushed.<br>"Are you blushing?" Clare asked shocked.  
>"Maybe" I smiled.<br>"Okay enough with the heavy" Clare giggled.  
>"So how are you and Eli?" I asked.<br>"Great, I'm thinking about some things though" She replied.  
>"Like what?" I asked curious.<br>"Like he has been so careful with me and I want more" Clare sighed.  
>"Like what?" I asked again.<br>"Like when we make out when Eli has a urg he just stops and says that I'll regret what ever we do but I feel like I want him to touch me" Clare looked nervous.  
>"Than tell him that" I said trying to be helpful.<br>"I will after the date do you think you can give Adam a ride? So I can try to get Eli to you no?" Asked Clare embarrassed.  
>"Sure" I smiled.<p>

She nodded and we sat there waiting for the boys and we made conversation.

Adam's pov:

I got dressed into jeans and a blue button up. I put on some black and white sneakers and grabbed my jacket. There was a knock on my door and Drew's head popped in.

"Hey, why are you all dressed up?" Asked Drew.  
>"Got a double date tonight" I replied.<br>"Oh with who?" Asked Drew.  
>"Eli and Clare" I replied.<br>"Had a feeling them but I meant who is the lucky woman?" Asked Drew.  
>"Someone" I said.<br>"Did you ask her?" Asked Drew.  
>"No, she asked me" I replied.<br>"Wow! So who is it?" asked Drew with a smile.  
>"Bianca" I replied looking at him.<br>"Wait she asked you?" Drew asked looking pissed.  
>"Yeah, why?" I asked.<br>"You can't go for her!" Drew yelled.  
>"Why not?" I asked mad.<br>"Because she is my ex" Drew replied.  
>"You dumped her" I said grabbing my wallet and walking out of my room.<p>

I walked out of the house and to Eli's. When I got there I saw him on the step.

"Hey, ready?" I asked.  
>"Yeah" He said getting in.<p>

I got into the passenger side and Eli started up the car. We drove in silence until I broke it.

"So what's going on?" I asked knowing Eli to well.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked.<br>"Come on Eli I know you" I replied.  
>"Okay, Clare and I were in my room making out and I wanted to touch her so bad but I can't" Eli said.<br>"Eli I no it's hard but soon she will be ready" I replied.  
>"I no, I love her man and I don't wanna end what we have so I will deal with it" Eli sighed.<br>"Okay" I said holding my hands in defense.

When we got to the dot we parked and went in. I saw Clare and she looked FINE but then I saw Bianca and she looked HOT.

"Holy shit our dates look hot as hell" I said.  
>"Dude, my date is my girlfriend, don't say that" Said Eli walking over to the table.<p>

I walked over.

"Hey you girls look hot" I said sitting next to Bianca.

Eli kicked me.

"Ow!" I said.  
>"Whoops" Eli said.<p>

The girls laughed and Clare kissed him.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Asked Eli.  
>"You no girl stuff" Said Clare.<br>"Of course the mysterious girl talk" I said being sarcastic.

We started to laugh after that. We had a good time. When the date was over we walked outside and I was about to go with Eli.

"Adam, can I drive you home?" Asked Bianca.

I looked at Eli and Eli nodded.

"Yeah sure" I said.  
>"Great" She replied.<br>"Okay see you guys later" Said Clare.

We nodded and Clare and Eli walked to Eli's hearse. Bianca and I walked to her car and she drove to my house. When we pulled up I turned to her.

"Thanks for the ride" I said.  
>"Welcome" She replied.<p>

I was about to open my door but Bianca stopped me.

"Adam" She said.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"I had a great time" Bianca said with a smile.  
>"Me to" I smiled back.<br>"Hopefully we can do this again?" Bianca asked.  
>"I would like that" I replied.<p>

She cupped my face and kissed me and I kissed back. I saw Drew looking out the window just when Bianca slid her tongue into my mouth our tongues battled and hers won. We pulled away for air.

"Wow" Said Bianca.  
>"Yup" I replied.<p>

We sat there looking at each other before our lips reconnected. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds and we pulled apart.

"Well I should go" I said.  
>"See you later?" She asked.<br>"Yeah" I smiled.

I walked out of her car and into my house. When I got in there Drew looked pissed but I just walked to my room and happily sighed.

Eli's pov:

Clare and I drove to the abandon church. I parked inside by the church and Clare slid next to me. I looked at her and smirked and she smiled back. I placed my lips on hers and she put her tongue into my mouth. Clare straddled my waist and my hands rested on her thighs. I started to move them higher but stopped myself.

"Clare, we need to stop" I said.  
>"No, I want you to touch me" She replied.<br>"Are you sure?" I asked.  
>"Positive" Clare replied.<p>

I looked into her eyes and soon I was touching her breasts. I shouldn't have done that because before Clare and I knew it we were having sex in Morty.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's pov:

I woke up today and I felt great. Bianca and I kissed last night and it felt great. My cell started to go off and I looked at it to see it was Bianca calling.

"Hello" I said when I answered it.  
>"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Bianca.<br>"Nothing, just woke up" I replied.  
>"Did I wake you?" Asked Bianca.<br>"No I was up before you called" I said.  
>"Okay good, wanna hang out today at the park?" Asked Bianca with hope in her voice.<br>"Yeah sure" I replied getting out of bed.  
>"Okay, see you there boyfriend" Bianca hung up after that.<p>

I hung up my phone confused. Did she just call me her boyfriend. I got dressed into jeans a simple purple polo and a purple beanie. If you guessed purple is my favorite color. I put on sneakers and I walked down stairs to see Drew watching t.v.

"I'm going out" I said.  
>"Sure go ahead back staber" Replied Drew getting up.<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.  
>"Your going out with Bianca" Said Drew.<br>"So" I replied.  
>"I forbid you to date her Adam!" Yelled Drew.<p>

I thought for a second and looked at him.

"Fine, I'm suppose to meet her so I will tell her I can't be with her" I said.  
>"Really" Said Drew.<br>"Yup I'd rather keep you as my brother than pick some girl" I replied.  
>"Thanks" Said Drew.<br>"Welcome, I just hope she doesn't cry" I said.  
>"Why?" Asked Drew.<br>"Because I hate when they cry it makes me feel guilty" I replied.  
>"Let's hope she doesn't" Drew said.<p>

I nodded and walked to the park. When I got there Bianca came up and kissed me.

"Hey" She said.  
>"Hey" I replied.<br>"What's wrong?" Asked Bianca worried.  
>"Drew forbids me from seeing you" I replied.<br>"Why?" she asked confused again.  
>"I have no idea" I said.<p>

I turned to see Drew on a bench. I turned to Bianca.

"Are you good at acting?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, why?" Asked Bianca.<br>"Because Drew is here and we are gonna have to make it look like we are broken up" I said.  
>"But we are together right?" Asked Bianca.<br>"Yeah, but we are going to pretend we're not" I said.  
>"Okay" Replied Bianca.<br>"Okay, start crying" I said.

Bianca started to cry.

"I'm sorry Bianca but I can't be with you anymore" I acted.  
>"I hate you Adam Torres" She said.<p>

She slapped me but not hard and walked away to her car crying. She drove off and I went back home. While I was on my way I texted Bianca.

My text:  
>Nice acting :) -Adam.<p>

Bianca's text back:  
>Thank you -Bianca :).<p>

I walked home smiling in victory.

**A/N: I hate the color purple but on twitter before someone asked Jordan what Adam's favorite color was and she said purple.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's pov:

When I got home Drew was there and I decided to play with him. I sat next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Drew.  
>"Just broke up with Bianca and she cried" I replied.<br>"I no, I saw" Drew said.  
>"Were you stalking me?" I asked.<br>"No, I was going to the dot and I saw you there" He lied he was sitting on a bench.  
>"Oh, yeah it was difficult" I playfully sighed.<br>"Yeah, it was hard for me to when I dumped her" Said Drew.

I nodded and got up.

"I'm going over Eli's" I said.  
>"Okay, see you later man" Replied Drew.<p>

I nodded and walked out the door to Eli's. I knew Drew was following me but he didn't know I knew. I knocked on Eli's door and he answered with a smirk.

"Hey" He said.  
>"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.<p>

Eli let me in and shut the door. We went to his room and I took a peek out his window and I watched Drew leave.

"What's going on?" Asked Eli.  
>"I had to fake break up with Bianca" I replied looking at him.<br>"Why?" He asked confused.  
>"Drew was jealous, but we are secretly dating" I said.<br>"Cool, so man guess what" Said Eli.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"You were right" Eli replied.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.<br>"About waiting for Clare" Eli smirked.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Last night we had sex" Eli replied.  
>"Wow" I said.<br>"Yeah it just happened we were making out and she let me touch her and then we just did it" Eli replied.  
>"Wow, is she sore?" I asked.<br>"Yeah I called her today and she said she was too sore to move and I told her I was sorry and she said not to worry about it" Eli said.  
>"Cool man I'm happy" I replied with a smile.<br>"Yup, Clare and I are stronger than ever now and nothing is going to tear us down" Eli said.  
>"Wish I could say the same but Drew is in the way of my happiness" I sighed.<br>"Dude, you guys are secretly dating you won't get caught" Said Eli.  
>"Your right dude everything will be fine" I sighed.<p>

I wish Drew would just get over it and let me be happy for once. Every girl I went for didn't want me and this one does and I can't be with her because of him. My life sucks dick.


	6. Chapter 6

*2 days later, its tuesday*

Adam's pov:

Eli, Clare, and I were waiting for Bianca to show up. Drew was out sick because he was throwing up so we were safe today. I saw her car pull up and my heart skipped a beat.

Bianca's pov:

I hate my life so much. The reason I hate my life is because it's a living hell. My stepfather beats me and I can't do anything about it. He's been doing this since my mom and him got married 3 years ago. I can't tell anyone because I'm to afraid of what will happen if I do. Before I left for school he slapped me in the face and now I have bruise on my left eye. When I pulled up to school I parked and I put on make up to cover it. When it was no where in sight I got out of the car with my stuff and walked into school and was greeted by my boyfriend and my boyfriend's friends.

"Hey Bianca" Said Adam kissing me.  
>"Hey, I thought we were in secret" I said.<br>"Drew's sick today" Replied Adam.  
>"Okay than" I smiled.<br>"Okay, Eli and I have to get to p.e but Clare, can you keep her company?" Asked Adam looking at Clare.  
>"Yeah sure" Replied Clare with a smile.<p>

Eli and Clare started kissing.

"Never can break them apart" Said Adam.  
>"I can tell" I said watching them swap spit.<br>"Dude, we are gonna be late" Said Adam.

Eli pulled away from Clare and looked at her.

"I'll miss you" Said Eli.  
>"I'll miss you more" She smiled.<p>

Eli gave her a quick peck and Eli walked away with Adam. I turned to Clare.

"So how are you and Eli?" I asked.  
>"Good" She smiled.<br>"That's cool" I replied.

We started to walk down the hall. We went to the library and sat at a table.

"So how is your home life?" I asked curious.  
>"Quiet" Clare replied.<br>"How so?" I asked.  
>"Because my parents divorced and my mom and dad switch off back and forth and I always feel alone" Clare replied.<br>"Wow sucks" I said.  
>"How's yours?" Asked Clare.<p>

Uh oh, I knew that would come up and I was afraid of that.

"Good" I lied.  
>"Your lying" Said Clare.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Bianca you're lying, you can tell me I promise I won't tell" Clare said looking at me.<p>

I looked at her and I had a feeling she wouldn't say anything. I told Clare everything and by the end I had tears in my eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Bianca I'm so sorry" Said Clare.  
>"Yeah, I am to" I replied.<br>"You can't keep staying there" Said Clare.  
>"I have to" I replied.<br>"Why?" Asked Clare.  
>"Because I don't have anyone else, my dad moved away, I don't have family here, and I barley have any friends" I sighed.<br>"Hold on" Said Clare.

She got up and took her cell with her. I saw her talking on the phone with someone. Clare hung up the phone and made another phone call and was talking to who ever that was and then hung up and walked back in with a smile.

"What was that?" I asked.  
>"I called my parents" Replied Clare.<br>"Okay" I said.  
>"I have good news" Said Clare.<br>"What's that?" I asked.  
>"I asked my parents if you could move in with us" Said Clare.<br>"Really?" I asked with a smile forming.  
>"Yeah, we have a 5 bedroom house and you can just stay in the guest room" Replied Clare.<p>

I got up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, when should I move in?" I asked.  
>"When ever you want" Replied Clare.<br>"The sooner the better" I smiled.

Clare and I talked until it was time for us to go to class. I see Clare and I becoming such good friends in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca's pov:

Adam, Eli, and Clare agreed to help me move. They were going to come in an hour. All I had to do was wait. My mom and step dad were both at work than they were going straight to mommy and me class. Ugh soon I'll be out of this hell hall for good.

Adam's pov:

I was siting here waiting for the time to come so I can go over to see Bianca. Drew came down the steps with a bucket.

"Ew dude go back upstairs" I said.  
>"No" Drew replied coughing.<br>"Okay well I have to go anyway" I said getting up.  
>"Where you going?" Asked Drew.<br>"Bianca asked Clare, Eli, and I to help her move" I replied.  
>"Wait! Why did Bianca ask you?" Asked Drew confused.<br>"I have no idea" I replied.

Drew nodded and I walked out of the house. I walked to Bianca's to see Clare and Eli swapping spit. Eli had Clare against Morty.

"Get a room" I joked.

Eli pulled away and gave me a death glare.

"Where's Bianca?" I asked.  
>"Packing, she said she will just give us the boxes and we will put them in the car" Replied Eli.<p>

I nodded. Eli and Clare nodded and went back to swapping spit.

"Gross" I said.  
>"You can say that again" Said Drew.<p>

I looked to see Drew.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Came to help" Replied Drew sitting on the tree trunk there.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Because girls have a lot of stuff" Replied Drew.<p>

I rolled my eyes and Eli and Clare pulled away and looked at Drew than me.

"Yo! Adam, Drew's here" Said Eli.  
>"No shit" I replied.<p>

Eli shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing Clare.

"How can they hold their breath like that?" Asked Drew watching.  
>"No one no's" I replied.<p>

Bianca came out and looked shocked Drew was there.

"I thought you were sick?" Bianca said.  
>"Yeah, but I decided to help" Replied Drew.<p>

She nodded and looked at Eli and Clare.

"Really" She said.

They broke apart.

"Hey Bianca" Said Clare.  
>"Hey, now can we get the move on?" Asked Bianca.<p>

We nodded and we entered the house.

We spent a half hour putting boxes into cars. Not all of Bianca's stuff fitted in her car so Eli said she can put the rest in his. When we were finished Drew and I walked home while Bianca followed Clare and Eli to Clare's. I would have went but Drew would have said something and I don't wanna hear him. When we got back to the house Drew looked worse and my mom and dad yelled at him and he ended up throwing up on my mom's carpet. I chuckled to myself and went to my room. Ugh! Drew hurry and find a girlfriend.

**A/N: The next chapter is the last of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

*One month later*

Adam's pov:

Bianca and I have been secretly dating for one month. It was driving me insane. Drew kept asking me which line he should use to ask her out again. It was making me mad. Today was the day I was coming clean whether he likes it or not. I walked down stairs to see him watching t.v.

"Drew" I said.  
>"Adam, hey can we talk?" Asked Drew.<br>"Yes" I replied.  
>"Well I went to ask Bianca out and she said no, so what do I do?" Asked Drew.<br>"Drew, I've been secretly dating Bianca for a month" I said.  
>"What?" Drew shouted.<br>"Yeah, I love her and she loves me and I will do what ever I want" I replied sticking up for myself.  
>"I forbid you to see her!" Drew yelled.<br>"Forbid me all you want but we are still going to be dating behind your back!" I shouted.  
>"No, she is mine" Replied Drew.<br>"No! She's mine now" I said about to walk out the door.  
>"Adam if you walk out that door I will never forgive you" Said Drew.<br>"Drew when I walk out this door you are not my brother anymore" I spat.

Drew gasped and I walked out. I walked to Clare's and knocked on the door. Eli answered.

"Hey" Said Eli letting me in.  
>"Hey, is Bianca here?" I asked.<br>"Yeah" Said Clare.

Bianca walked out of the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Hey" She said giving me a kiss.  
>"Hey and you three will not believe what I just did" I said with a smile.<br>"What?" Asked Eli.  
>"I stood up to Drew and told him about us" I replied looking at Bianca.<br>"I'm so proud" Said Bianca hugging me.  
>"What did he say?" Asked Clare.<p>

I told them the story and by the end I didn't even care that I told Drew he wasn't my brother anymore, I felt awesome.

"Adam, I'm sorry" Said Bianca.  
>"Don't be, I don't even care that I said that to him" I replied.<p>

We hung out and had a good time. I have the perfect 2 best friends and the perfect girlfriend. That's all I need.

*19 years later*

No one's pov:

Bianca and Adam got married. When they got married Adam was 20 and Bianca was 21. Adam got surgery to become a full on boy. When he did the first thing he did was give Bianca what she wanted and that was kids. They had 3 children, 2 boys and a girl. The first one born was their first son and they named him Tyson Elijah Torres and he is 10. Bianca and Adam had him when Bianca was 25 and Adam was 24. There second child they had been their second son and they named him Adam Jason Torres Jr. and he is 8 years old. Bianca and Adam had him when Bianca was 27 and Adam was 26. There last child was there daughter and they named her Jacee Clare Torres and she is 5. Bianca was 30 and Adam was 29 when they had her. They are happily married and Adam kept his promise and never talked to Drew again.

Eli and Clare got married. When they got married Eli was 20 and Clare was 19. Eli and Clare had 5 kids. 3 boys and 2 girls. There first child born was their first son and they named him Damon Adam Goldsworthy and he is 14. Eli and Clare had him when Eli was 21 and Clare was 20. There second child was there second son and they named him Salvatore Elijah Goldsworthy and he is 11. Clare was 23 and Eli was 24 when he was born. There third child was a girl and they named her Lexi Bianca Goldsworthy and she is 10. Clare was 24 and Eli was 25 when she was born. There last to children were twins. They had a boy and a girl. There son's name is Reegan Alan Goldsworthy and there daughter's name is Narcissa Lenore Goldsworthy and they are 5. Clare was 29 and Eli was 30 when they were born. They are happily married.

Drew and Katie Matlin got married. Drew was 21 and so was Katie. They had one kid and it was a boy. They named him Leighton Andrew Torres and he is 14. Drew and Katie were 21 when they had there first and only child. They are happily married.

**A/N: This is the last chapter enjoy.**


End file.
